There are millions of sensors and millions of sensor assembly designs. In many implementations, it is desirable to have a sensor that can sense a change in the environment as quickly as possible. This is referred to as the sensor's response time.
Another important aspect of a sensor design is the ability to hermetically seal the sensor to the system. This is more challenging in systems with high pressures. Because it is important to accomplish a hermetic seal, often times sensor housing designs are driven by the requirement to maintain a hermetic seal. It is desirable to create a sensor housing design that allows a sensor to be hermetically sealed to the housing and also allows a rapid response time.